conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Míbvui
General information Phonology Consonants Notes (still being tweeked) 1. /θ/ becomes ð when it is at the end of a word 2. /ʃ/ becomes ʒ when followed by /i/ 3. /ç/ becomes ʐ at the beginning of words 4. /ɲ/ becomes n where preceded by a vowel and followed by an a 5. Plosives becomes aspirated when not the beginning or final letter in a word 6. /v/ becomes ɸ when it is the last letter of a word 7. /ɸ/ becomes v when followed by /e/ or /ɛ/ 8. /n/, /t/, /d/, and /s/ become nʷ, tʷ, dʷ, and sʷ when followed by /ɐ/ 9. When /ɹ/ ends a word, the last vowel sound is placed after it Vowels Notes Alphabet The actual alphabet of Mibvui is a script that can not be typed. The following is a transcrption called the Trate ''transcription. Changes with Placing next to certain vowels changes their sound. was chosen in this transcription because it is the closest to the letter in the native script that causes these sound changes. These sound changes must be memorized. always affects the vowel that precedes it. The position of the vowel in the word also affects the change. Diphthongs Phonotactics Stress In words that end with vowels, stress is usually placed on the last vowel. However, if the letter before the last vowel is also vowel, then stress is placed on the second to last vowel. If a word ends with a consonant, stress is placed on the first vowel, unless a word is more than 4 syllables long. Then stress is placed on the 2nd vowel. Syllable ©©V©© /h/, /j/, and /ʎ/ may not end a syllable or a word Grammar Pronouns Pronouns in Mibvui decline regularly as 2nd declension nouns. They are listed below. Mibvui does make a T-V distinction The second informal pronoun varies depending on the dialect of Mibvui. Generally southern dialects use vét and vet, northern dialects use véd and ved . Nouns Nouns in Mibvui are split up into 3 genders, animate, human, and inanimate. Alternatively, the genders can be taught as living, human, and non-living as plants are also included in the animate category. Each gender has its own declension pattern. Animate is first declension, human is second declension, and inanimate is third and fourth declenions Nouns decline for number as well. All nouns decline for singular, dual, and plural. '''Singular: '''Indicates there is one of the noun. '''Dual': Indicates there are two of a noun Plural: '''Indicates there are more than two of a noun. Unlike in many languages, collectives and groups are plural in Mibvui. There are 8 cases in Mibvui, nominative, accusative, dative, genitive, ablative, allative, locative, and vocative. There is no concept of definitness in Mibvui, fraç can be a dog, the dog, some dog, etc. If one must absolutely talk about a specific noun, demonstrative adjectives are used. '''First Declension (Shena ane) First declension nouns end in fricatives. Example noun: fraç - dog Second Declension (Shena ume) Second declension nouns end in /b/, /m/, /t/, /d/, /n/, and /k/. Example noun: espon - husband *The vowel is inserted after /b/, /d/, and /k/. Third Declenion (Shena iner) Third declension nouns end in /ɹ/. Example noun: ar - house Fourth Declension (Shena ine) Fourth declension nouns in any other consonant. Example noun: secc - Sun. Due to the wide variety of possible endings, the declension for these nouns are separate particles, not inflections attatched to the end of the word. Both the noun and the particle will be shown in the chart below. (Is particle the right word? Let me know in the talk section). Irregular Noun Declensions There are a handful of irregular noun declensions, the most common of which are -rr nouns. These are the only nouns that break the declension classification. Their declension is listed below. Example noun: serr - food Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages